


Ruby

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 库赞开始给烟送些他用不上的东西。
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 4





	Ruby

直到库赞抛出这个问题之前他从没认真思考过。

中将罕有地选择了一杯柠檬气泡水而不是咖啡来当下午茶，虽然斯摩格此时根本不该坐在这里，盯着库赞手里那杯冰块化掉、又反复凝起水雾的杯子面露尴尬。自上个月第三个周天结束以后马林梵多正式步入夏季，日光烘烤石板路，仅用短短两周时间温度就升到斯摩格难以忍受的程度。

他正在从练兵场逃往基地的路上，贴着居民楼脚下的阴影走，将一同被派往办公室的同僚远远甩在身后。出发时对方就朝斯摩格抱怨过：你为什么不直接变成烟飞过去呢？那样的话我就不用遭这个罪了。他又不愿解释自己并不想吸收太多的热量——从一团膨胀的吸饱热量的气体变回人形意味着斯摩格会将自己憋死，也是他讨厌夏季的原因之一。库赞中将在一顶草绿色横杠的遮阳伞下打盹，拿杂志盖着脸，当他们隔着一条街道跑过时喊了斯摩格的名字。

“你怎么在这里？”斯摩格说，他的同僚在库赞身后几米外的墙角下蹲着，将帽子摘下来扇风。中将似乎被他的问题冒犯到了，很严肃的解释一句：我可没有翘班，今天本来就是休息日。

他说话时顺手戳着杯里飘着的柠檬切片，完全没有要喝它的想法。“快点，斯摩格，随便编一个骗我也行，”库赞说，“喜欢的颜色？你的朋友还在后面等你呢。”

“——他不是我朋友。”斯摩格反驳道。

“好吧那就不是，”他说，“他叫什么名字？”

哈德勒也没料到自己会被库赞叫过来。他原本在地上蹲着好好的，感受毫不凉爽的热风吹到自己脸上，库赞突然转身过来趴在栏杆上喊了声：哈德勒下士。斯摩格坐在中将对面表情很难看，不断用眼神提醒他别过来赶紧走。

下午好，库赞中将。他说。随后库赞向他指了指总部所在的方向。“你能一个人先去吧？”库赞说，“不用担心，我会和你们曹长说明情况。”

“什么？”

“我要占用他一会，”斯摩格不快地反驳了声中将，被对方抬起只手压住了，“你有问题吗？”

同僚从点头到逃跑只用了五秒钟，帽子还没扣好就溜了出去，跳下原木楼梯。库赞叼着吸管很大声的吸了一口饮料，试图把柠檬片戳起来，而被人俯视的感觉非常不好，斯摩格不得不重新考虑起男人丢给他的问题。

最喜欢的颜色？这又和他有什么关系呢？听起来库赞像是一时兴起才问出这个问题，和“今晚上你有空吗”差不多性质，并不代表库赞真的需要斯摩格给出一个答案了。他低垂眼睛搅着杯里还剩下的浮冰，一时间哗啦作响，斯摩格后背刚好还能晒着一线太阳。那里仿佛要烧起来似的。

“蓝色。”海兵说。斯摩格又点了点头似乎想说服自己：“蓝色就很好。”

他被库赞突如其来的一拍手吓得往后退了几厘米，椅子推后的噪音吸引来旁边几座游客的目光，有些许不满。中将很高兴的模样，一边在衣兜里摸索什么一边朝斯摩格伸出手，站起来时撞到了顶棚的遮阳伞面。“哎呀，这可是好消息，”库赞说，“我还担心买错了。”

一只小巧的木盒被放到桌面上，库赞把它推过去，涂抹开的水渍很快又蒸发消失掉了。斯摩格看着它好像这玩意会咬人，而眼前的中将确实也会咬人，库赞把饱经风霜的柠檬丢到桌上好将杯子倒空，开始咀嚼冰块并把它们咽下去。

“我不需要这个。”斯摩格说。

“你都不知道这是什么！”

“看起来就不太有用，”他说，“我还要去总部，库赞先生，不想拿太多东西。”

“注意礼貌，斯摩格。这是我送给你的。”

库赞再把盒子推近了些，敲了敲桌子，意思是他不会再把它收回去。海兵只好把它抓回手里，对方在他头顶说：你可以把它放宿舍。随后男人的手放在斯摩格头上很大力的摸了两把，揉乱他头发。“还有一件事，”他说，“……其实我出来得太急，忘记带钱包。”

本部中将要求在咖啡店赊账说出去似乎不太光彩。斯摩格硬着头皮去向老板解释，东摸西找从身上翻出来两百贝利，而同一时刻那个小木盒的一角正隔着布料直抵他的大腿。等他回头时库赞又恢复到刚见到他的时候——拿一本陶艺类杂志盖住脸，像一只刚刚醒来、懒洋洋汲取热量的变温动物一样坐在那。

再三思考后海兵离开时还是朝他打了招呼：明天见，库赞先生。库赞拎起杂志从书页缝隙间瞥了斯摩格一眼，像叫他过来时那样随意地摆了摆手。“晚上见。”库赞说。好像他的手确实要热一些，这不是斯摩格的错觉。

*

很久之后斯摩格才发现那是枚领带夹。

当时他大概打开盒子研究过一会，但很快又放回去了，压进柜子最里面空落的角落里，几天时间就被夏日的巡航演练夺走存在感。从清晨五点持续到七点钟的日落，太阳从各方位给斯摩格的耐心加温，逼得他夜里最凉爽的时候也直冒汗，制服好像无时无刻都黏在他背上。

库赞等他们刚下船就叫住了斯摩格，远远的比出手势：右手虚握再抬起手腕，大概是叫他一起去喝一杯。斯摩格从同样烦躁的士兵间挤出来，眉头紧皱，他觉得自己闻起来像一个鱼罐头。

“和我去喝一杯？”库赞果然说。

“我要洗澡，”斯摩格嗅了嗅自己手腕，很嫌弃的呃了一声，“现在就得去。”

“那更好了，”对方说，“——我们可以买酒回去。”

他听到库赞在自己拧开热水之后推门出去了，很轻微的一声，在中将宽敞的部屋中本不该被斯摩格听见。浴室内雾气弥漫，才几分钟他就感觉头晕呼吸困难，体温升高后的血流声都让斯摩格耳鸣。他立刻放弃淋浴跑出去在库赞的厨房里寻找一圈，脚印湿漉漉，从一堆过期面包中找出来了一壶冰水。

中将回来时斯摩格还蹲在冰箱旁边嚼冰块吃，身上散出热气，一眼错看还会以为他动用了能力。库赞将毛巾拿走，分别递过去一瓶雪利酒、朗姆和酒吧老板自酿的小麦——小麦酒闻起来很好，海兵接受了这个。

“我觉得你应该不太想吃东西。”库赞又说。

中途他离开了几分钟，咬着杯子摸回自己卧室，留斯摩格一个人对着几大瓶酒发愣。酒精在斯摩格喉口缓慢燃烧，明明已经被库赞冻过了，流进胃里时还是烫得吓人。“你在找什么？”斯摩格朝着卧室大声说，他听见的动静好像库赞正准备拆掉自己的柜子，“——库赞？”

“进来，斯摩格。”

刚走进去一件衬衫就飞到斯摩格脸上，海兵疑惑又恼怒地扯下来，发现对方手里还拿着一根领带。库赞招招手把他叫到床边来，坐在那刚好能与斯摩格平视。喂喂，别动。库赞说，随后将那根领带在斯摩格胸前比划一会：银灰色丝绸面料，白色绣线，但斯摩格不喜欢它带来的微妙触感。

“挺不错的。”库赞宣告道。

“……你不应该自己试试吗？”

“因为你太白了，”库赞说，“我得预先准备一下。”这句话听起来没头没尾。

他用杯子交换来了斯摩格手里的衬衫，雪利酒还剩下一指深，似乎比酒瓶里的温度更低了。库赞已经换好衣服走了出去，隔着门呼唤斯摩格询问他对这几瓶酒的看法：他说上次救下的一位酒商老板来自西海，一定要在军舰上强塞几箱酒，最终送来的酒被库赞以匿名捐赠者名义收进了他们常去的那家酒吧的酒窖。

——中将发展出的新爱好大概是用各种东西来侵占斯摩格的私人空间。至少，斯摩格还没挖掘出他送来的玩意的用处，只能让它们挤在自己的储物柜里。一天后斯摩格见过的那条领带出现在他的房间，用同样的银灰色纸盒包住、被压在下面，旁边是更早时候库赞送给他的领带夹。

“不要再给我买东西了。”斯摩格对男人说，彼时库赞刚从堆满文件的办公桌上醒来，小臂上有两条新鲜压出来的红印，显然还在消化斯摩格这句话。

“我给你买什么了吗？”库赞问。

海兵张了张嘴，反而找不出词来回应库赞的问题。除了那枚领带夹，没有任何证据指向库赞其他东西都是他送的，那些被包装好的、精巧的盒子只是突然出现在了斯摩格的柜子里，而他的柜子带锁。

“他们说明天会更热，”库赞打了个哈欠，指向了斯摩格，“这份文件是要给我？是吧？”

斯摩格立刻把资料递过去，没想到库赞接过后盯着他的手笑了一下：噢，对，手套好像是我买的。而那是更早时候的事了，当时他刚开始研究怎样使用十手。

“……谢谢。”斯摩格僵硬的说。

他很快又收到一副手套，这次署了名，由统一收发信件的勤杂兵把包裹塞进他们的篮子里。库赞在里面另附有一张卡片，写上：保护好你的武器。皮革制手套闻起来有特殊的气味，很多人不习惯，斯摩格将它压到箱子的最下层时颇有恼羞成怒的意味，可第二天又把它翻了出来。库赞永远不会有机会知道他这时的心理活动，男人看见斯摩格换上新手套之后点了点头，说：我很高兴你喜欢。

斯摩格便彻底失去拒绝他的理由了。

库赞持续性的赠予行为似乎完全与斯摩格的想法无关，他很明确的表示出，我知道你不会用但我想送给你、好放进你的抽屉。斯摩格为此躲避了他好一阵子，刻意接受与中将任务地点全然相反的中队的邀请，那恰好是即将出发去北海的铁拳的船队，卡普十分愉快的在他申请书上签了字。

“听说，”卡普说，同时好心喂给斯摩格一块仙贝，“至于这是听谁说的，我就不记得了！不过有人提议把年底的集会提前到夏天来，好像被通过了。”

“什么时候的事？”斯摩格问。

“不知道！”他在斯摩格敬仰的目光中把剩下的仙贝一举倒进嘴里，嚼起来的动静像一百匹马在锯木头，“挺早之前了吧！可能就定在下个月呢，小子。”

“下个月我们已经回来了吗？”

“啊啊？库赞没告诉你？那家伙。”

他们抵达的那座岛正值初冬，在即将迎来大面积降温前抛下了锚。卡普站在船舷边催促手下的士兵，过一会又转过来盯着斯摩格看，如此反复了好几次——就在斯摩格准备硬着头皮去找对方承认自己忘记将他要的零食带上船时，卡普突然猛一敲手心，大声朝斯摩格喊。

“对了，赶紧把库赞给你的那玩意拿走！”

因为指代不明，在场被卡普这一声吓到的海兵事后开始猜测那到底是个什么东西，得票最多的认为库赞中将又从贝加庞克那里领了什么新奇武器，要趁此机会搜集些数据。斯摩格捧着那支盒子则不以为然，从重量上来看它一定和武器沾不上边，晚上回到舱室后他才打开它，一根皮带正安安静静的躺在里面。

必需品似乎减轻了斯摩格接受馈赠时的罪恶感：这样他就不会浪费库赞的好意，在上下属之间，一根皮带也不显得有多出格。他反而希望对方能将兴趣转移到这方面上，斯摩格难以对库赞说不，可他真的不需要多余的、繁杂的衣物和装饰品。

好像是从钢骨成为元帅后不久马林梵多的那家裁缝店从居民后街搬到了主干道上，一部分海军会在这里订制自己第一次升职为将官时所需的套装，后来被传成了习惯。轮到库赞的时候他又为斯摩格加上一句：“重建之后他们多租了一个店面——就是我们刚见面不久后的事。”

那至少得是十年前了。

裁缝店的招牌出现在视线内时斯摩格才确定了此行的目的地，库赞走在前面推门，稍微低着头才进到店铺里面。门上悬挂有一只海鸥，翅膀褪色，看来没少被人推开过。

“你不能自己来吗？”

“……哎呀，”库赞侧身躲避开展示出的深红色衬衫的模型，“就当陪我转转。”

“但这里面太热了。”斯摩格说。

“你可是和我待在一起呢。”

裁缝大概听见了他们的动静，从二楼探个头下来朝库赞打招呼。“喔，库赞中将，”对方说，斯摩格不禁担忧起他这样是否从栏杆边栽下来，“——好久不见，制服哪里又需要改动一下了吗？”

“我来取东西，”库赞说，“现在还接急单吗？”

“那正好可以再改一改，”裁缝好像跳下了凳子，身影消失在齐人高的布料后面，“赫克托？赫克托！”

应该是对方学徒的年轻人刚从门外边进来，铜铃又响一声，库赞示意斯摩格跟上自己上楼。他看起来是这里的常客了，轻车熟路，在狭窄楼道间找出一条不会碰掉任何货物的路。斯摩格听见身后传来一声“借过一下，先生！”，回头差点和一堆颜色各异的格子布撞在一起，隐约才看见后方露出来一小撮金色头发。

几分钟后赫克托给他们端来茶水，尤其小声的朝斯摩格道了声谢——他和手里的东西都从楼梯间飞了出去，一脚踩空，随后发现自己倒在了一团白烟上面。海兵很僵硬的点了点头，转动手上的茶杯，因为海兵制服和这家店格格不入而抓紧了手指。

“具体要求是什么呢，”裁缝询问道，用卷纸敲在学徒后腰上提醒他站直了，“库赞先生？”

斯摩格捧着杯子开始走神，热得要命，让他很想把茶杯直接放下。但几秒后他明显感知到手里的温度降低了，甚至有霜结了出来。

“我想给他做一套套装。”库赞指着斯摩格说道，语调十分轻松。

“？！”

裁缝对此不以为然：“没有问题。”随后又说道：这几周来找他的海军变多了，集会是确认提前了吗？

“我们说好的可没有这个，”斯摩格低吼道，随时准备爬起来走人，“我讨厌穿制服！”

“应该就是下个月了。”库赞说。

“这还是头一次在夏天。”

被忽视的海兵挤出几声恼怒的喉音，因为没有库赞的准许还勉强维持着坐姿，赫克托路过时又安慰他说：别担心，我们可是给巨人族海军也服务过的。随后被斯摩格突然抬起的红眼睛吓得闭了嘴。库赞站起身，大概是要去取他自己的东西，临走前捏了捏斯摩格肩膀。

“你可以不穿，”中将说，“——没关系，斯摩格，我只是想送给你。”

他走之后店里就只剩下斯摩格和紧闭嘴巴的金发学徒，后者慢吞吞走到白发海兵身边示意他往里走。对方的意思是指，我们也都是迫不得已。斯摩格跟着他走到一扇实木门前，年轻人简单介绍了一番这里的装束，再指向斯摩格的靴子。

“你得把鞋脱掉。”赫克托说。

等了很久他才再见到库赞，扣好所有扣子几乎花了斯摩格半天时间，最终还是敞开了领口处那两颗。他忍不住咒骂这个闷热的房间、西服和库赞突如其来的决定，弯下腰将裤角放下来些好盖住脚背。赫克托在门外面等待，并不知道斯摩格听清楚了他念叨的每一句这里应该用回线。

裁缝个头矮小，斯摩格出来时就看见他踩着一架小矮凳在给库赞重新测量肩宽。中将抬起一只手臂，毫不掩饰地上下打量了斯摩格一番。“蓝色怎么样？”库赞说。他的衬衫就是深蓝色的，线条流畅，在腰腹收束拢但有一侧衣角被扯了出来。

“……很好。”斯摩格顿了一会才说。

赫克托开始用软尺折磨濒临爆发的海兵，要他老实站在这里等待裁量好像比被蛇咬了还可怕。很快裁缝也做好了最后的收尾工作，转身看向了斯摩格。“——他太白了，”对方评价道，小心从矮凳上跳下来，“真的上过船吗？好像没晒过太阳似的。”

库赞附和了一句，很特别吧？随后将挡在面前的凳子搬开跟着走过来。现在他就像一只被展示出来的动物，砧板上的白腹飞鱼，三个人都盯着斯摩格看随时可以指出来他哪里不太对。裁缝毫不客气地拉紧他的领口引得斯摩格咳了一声，眉头紧皱着，仿佛喉咙里卡了只骨头。

“你是第一次来吧？”对方说，腰上的棉包插了好几根针，“如果你以前来过我肯定有印象。”

“哎呀，他不喜欢穿制服。”库赞好心重复一遍。

“成为将官的升职仪式可是很重要的经历，”也许裁缝服务过的海军太多了，也见过像斯摩格这样的，“——很重要！不要乱动，小子！你还这么年轻呢。”

他的手臂突然痒得要命，但斯摩格决定不说话。中将这时没有揭穿他离成为将官还早得很——如果斯摩格继续这样惹事下去的话。“库赞中将的选择是对的，”他说着，“带你来我们店。”接着他开始讲一些裁缝业界间的陈旧八卦，有关于一家新开的店的老板滥用能力，完全没有一个合格裁缝应有的基本功。

斯摩格心想：真奇怪，竟然还有这样的恶魔果实。吃下这颗果实的人大概注定了要成为一个裁缝。赫克托蹲下来卷起他一侧的裤腿，一时间忘记手指间的线头上还缠了根针。“听说他们家客源还是不错，”学徒说道，“我刚才去市场就见到那……”

“斯摩格。”库赞突然说。

包括斯摩格本人，他们这才注意到他脚踝处像被吹散似的飘着一小缕白色，在年轻人惊恐地收回手后那一团烟雾又迅速钻回到海兵身上。裁缝踩着凳子冲赫克托发了很大的火，大骂你这个蠢货！白痴！手脚对换的家伙！除了去酒吧搭讪女海兵还学了些什么东西！

“——没关系，我都没感觉到，”斯摩格说，事实上他被吵得头疼“这边还得继续吗？”

中将坐在那颇为无辜的躲在镜片后朝斯摩格眨眼，用食指推了推墨镜。他也许是把目光移开了，但斯摩格感觉很奇怪，总觉得有什么无形物包裹着他的脚趾，灰尘或者视线之类的。赫克托这次好好检查了之后才把手放到斯摩格身上，软尺被拉直时发出很轻的一声弹音。

“还是要等两周时间吗？”库赞问道，“我们不是很着急。”

“应该不用，”裁缝说，“下周星期五就可以拿到。你也要来店里。”后一句是说给斯摩格听的。

男人噢了一声，刚准备再讲什么时从原本堆放在木椅上的制服那传出小电话虫的叫声，听起来它也要被憋死在这里了。斯摩格目送库赞走过去接起电话，想继续盯着他却被裁缝推着头转了回来，还被要求转身。中将在他身后抱怨起了不人道的加班制度，听筒那头的人不为所动继续念着一大堆听起来就很麻烦的人名——直到库赞受不了，为了部队的机密大声说好了明白了马上过来。

“还是海贼吗？”裁缝说。

“比海贼麻烦多了。”库赞叹了口气，一阵窸窸窣窣的声响后木门被关上了，库赞换回他原本的制服。几分钟后他才再次出现，从背后凑近斯摩格时带起来一阵凉风。

在你口袋里留了个东西。他压低声音，好像这也是部队机密似的：帮我把西服带回去放在你那，我大概要下周才能回来了。

这时候库赞的身份是他的上级。“好的，中将。”斯摩格说，对方又在他肩上拍了一把，与两位裁缝道别。

他走之后店里的温度好像上升了不止一度，白发海兵明显察觉到两个人动作加快了，但等到赫克托宣布终于结束时斯摩格感觉自己脖子都僵硬了，鼻头上也有汗水。裁缝带着写有他数据的纸慢吞吞回到一堆高耸至房顶的布料之间，留下两个年轻人尴尬。

没忍住询问这身西服需要多少钱后斯摩格的得到了一串意想不到的数字。

两次被斯摩格吓到、赫克托开口安慰他时显然有些害怕。“……你今天的账单下周才出，当然了，”对方说，“不要担心，会直接寄给库赞先生。”

难怪是将官才会选择的店铺。斯摩格回到更衣室内还在恍惚，被衣服里掉出来的盒子砸到脚背才想起来库赞说过又给他留了东西。应该，还是一些于他用处不大的东西，斯摩格赤着脚坐在椅子上，盒子轻巧，他很没耐心地将它打开。

*

就算斯摩格并不了解也能看出来这是一对袖扣。

当他们成功剿灭海贼团后，沦为赃物的财物若能找回原主那当然会被还回去，余下的大部分会被拿来拍卖，资金就充作军费。要保养一艘军舰颇为昂贵，听说贝加庞克博士的实验室需要的经费更多，像个盘踞在科学部队下的无底洞——而在职海军也能参与拍卖，美名其曰资金回流。

斯摩格知道是因为这是他亲手交上去的，从北海回来的时候顺路击破一个妄图驶入伟大航路的海贼团。阳光下的血红色无比通透，但海贼对此见怪不怪、和其他东西一起丢在宝箱里面，搬运下船的时候差点滚落进海里。白烟将它稳稳当当的塞回进箱子，斯摩格站在一旁，等待负责的同僚一一登记一遍。

红宝石，小指盖大小而已，不足以被人高价收藏而丢弃也是浪费，同样的不值得赋予名字。也许库赞买下它只有一个理由，被打磨之后、和其他赠送给斯摩格的礼物一样：它很衬你的眼睛。


End file.
